the_sun_vanishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Posts from TSV(@TheSunVanished) and Tucker(@thmadjoy) in order
These are the posts from TSV and Tucker in the correct order from Twitter. Late April - May TSV: Help It's late in the morning and still dark outside. I can hear the tornado sirens in the next county over, but the weather radar is clear. Where is the sun. (News Report) The power keeps going out and I keep hearing noises outside. Sometimes far away, sometimes close. (What are those noises and lights??) I can't sleep. I think the noises outside are gunshots. Some of it I'm pretty sure is gunfire. The other noises though, I'm not sure. It is still dark. The news said it would be back to normal by now, but it isn't. Now the news isn't even coming in. Been trying to conserve battery life since the power keeps cutting out. I'm worried it will go off and never come back on. TV signal is gone, the noises keep happening outside, and I can barely keep track of the time anymore. I am honest to God terrified. I am so tempted to go outside. Should I? I went outside. I saw something out there I can't really explain, but I can show you. I looked for stars or planets as you all suggested, the sky was absolutely pitch black. Could be because of clouds, or something else. I thought I saw some figures close by, but it is so dark I feel like my mind is playing tricks on me. I don't have much food stocked up, but after this experience with being outside for only a few minutes, I do NOT want to drive into town for supplies. Still shaken from the short time I was outside. I don't know what that flashing light was, but it was following me. I'm not sure of anything right now. Day 3. Still no sign of daylight. It is getting colder. A person just ran by on my street. Two of the same flashing lights I saw yesterday were following him. They were gone by the time I got my phone out to record. Sorry everyone. Reception went out yesterday. I was worried it wouldn't come back on. No signs of activity outside. Come to think of it, it has been a while since I heard a gunshot... The only lights on are the walkway lights near my front porch, and maybe a few house lights down the road. The power is not out right now, I'm just keeping all of my lights off as a safety precaution. Something just flew over my house. I couldn't see it, too dark outside, but a wave of heat just came over me. Feels like the temperature increased by like 10 or 15 degrees. Just compared the sound of this video to the sound of the helicopter footage I posted a few days ago. Whatever this was, it was definitely not a helicopter. Oh THANK GOD. One of my friends is still alive. He just texted me. (continued) Now we have another problem. This guy has been standing completely still with his back towards me. I have no idea how long he has been standing there. He's still standing there. Hasn't moved. Whoever was standing outside is gone now. SHIT To those of you asking, I am doing alright. Hiding in my room and waiting this out. I haven't heard any more knocking, but I don't want to get anywhere near the front door to check. And don't worry, I have a way to defend myself if worse comes to worst. If anyone knows ANYTHING about what is going on, please message me. 911 and other emergency lines are not responding and the only radio I have is out in the car, so I'm trying to gather as much information online as I can. I just got a text. To be completely honest, I have no idea how to explain this. Not. Good. He isn't even that close. I'm really conflicted. Some of you say I should go, some of you say I should stay. What should I do? Someone is screaming outside. I am really, REALLY not sure about leaving now. Another text from Danyon It's been really quiet today. I noticed it warmed up after that thing flew over my house again last night. I'm really surprised the power has stayed on for this long. Only a few outages here and there, but I'm still extremely paranoid that it will go out permanently any time now. You all have been bringing up the solar lights outside. They actually aren't solar, I have them on a timer outside and I can't turn them off without leaving the house. I feel exhausted all the time now. I think my internal clock is completely screwed up. I can see a faint light outside my bedroom window. Going downstairs to check it out. I cannot fucking believe I'm still alive. (continued) Sometimes I feel like I have a good handle on this whole situation and am thinking rationally and logically, but other times I feel like bawling. Day 9. Sorry about that tweet last night, what happened at the window got to me a bit. Anyway, I'm currently in touch with a couple of people with some experience and some info on what's going on. While I've been trying to collect info online, I completely forgot to check in on Danyon yesterday. He still hasn't responded to any of my texts. I am hearing noises outside again. I swear to God it sounds like someone is banging on my door, but there is no way in hell I'm going downstairs to check. It got in I don't know how but it got in I am hiding. I'm sorry if I am gone for a while I have to stay hidden and keep my phone off it produces light I am so sorry. It's finally gone. I think I'm safe now. I didn't stick around to get a good look, but they are big and they can move fast as hell when they want to. I have no idea how, but the front door is unlocked and WIDE OPEN. The alarm never came on either, I guess it got reset during one of the blackouts? Some good news for once, Danyon is back. Before you all ask, he seems to be in his right mind. I need to get serious about securing my house. It's primative, I know, but it's a first step. And apparently more reliable than my alarm system. Let me know if you all have other ideas to keep my house secure. My windows don't have curtains. I'm gonna have to find a creative way to block out any light coming from outside. Another way of security. It's getting colder again. I'm running low on food and water. I feel like I could sleep for a week. I hope so.. I have a confession to make. I've been keeping something from you all. Over the course of the last week, I've been increasingly paranoid about someone or something coming into my house while I'm sleeping. And I don't think it's one of those lights, it feels different. I can't explain it, but I can sense it. And last night, after I put cans on door handles, I've been waking up to clanging sounds. But I'm not certain if it's real or just my imagination. So now it's time to put my paranoia to the test. If the flour is disturbed, we will know. The person from British Columbia who messaged me earlier just sent me this. I had a nightmare about that picture. Just woke up to more screaming outside. The screaming isn't like last time. Very sporadic. I can't tell where it is coming from. The flour is untouched. I keep trying to record the screaming when I hear it, but the microphone isn't picking it up. I think the screaming is coming from the neighbor's house. This has been on my mind lately. I know you all don't trust Danyon, I've been reading your tweets and messages, but I just can't bring myself to confront him. He's my friend. I don't have an abundance of those right now. The person who sent me the picture a few nights ago hasn't responded. The flour test hasn't worked yet. The reoccurring screaming outside. I'm about ready to snap. ..What? I thought he already knew my address? Unless... I can't believe I'm doing this. Should I trust Danyon? ... I'm not even sure anymore. Since you all won't stop DMing me about updates, here's updates for you: I haven't slept since the screaming, ran out of bottled water days ago, been drinking from the faucet, very close to running out of food too, and I hope losing my only close friend will be worth it. Happy? I just woke up and came down stairs to this. Oh my God. I don't know if it is Danyon, I don't know if it is someone else, but I don't plan on sticking around to find out. It's not safe here anymore. I'm packing up, and I'm leaving. It's been in the back of my mind for a while, but I'm heading out to the neighbors house where I've been hearing the screaming. Wish me luck. I'm staying low and staying away from streetlights and other light sources. Using my flashlight sparingly. This is where I heard the screaming. I'm sure of it. Here we go.. I found fresh food and water here. Checked every room to be sure I'm alone. It's not just in my head. I KNOW I heard screaming. It was ongoing. And I'm glad I came to investigate because now I have food, water, and a safer place to stay. There have been no signs of activity outside whatsoever. Tucker: I don't know what's happening exactly but something's changed. There is a lot more activity outside than I have ever seen before. TSV: I've been taking a break from the internet for a bit. Trying to recuperate myself. My mind is much clearer now than it was before. I don't know what the catalyst was, but something changed when I left my home. Tucker: It's been getting worse. I don't have any windows for obvious reasons, but I can hear it all. I can see a blue light from the crack under my door. TSV: What's going on Tucker? Please message me. I think I discovered something interesting. I need to do an experiment to make sure.